a new love
by C0lD-CrEePeR
Summary: this story is about yuki and tohru.. i dont know what to write so just read and r


_(An: this story is dedicated to my fren, did and zen.. the story is about the same as their love story. And also for my bestest fren eel who is a fruits basket fan.. she recommended me this story.. and I basically fall in love with this story as well as yuki..)_

Yuki, the prince of kaibara high school is attractive and popular. So popular in fact he has his own fan club run by girls of the high school. After knowing Tohru Honda, he became more and more attracted to her. Her generous nature, sympathetic heart and friendly manner make Yuki like her. He did not know his true feelings towards Tohru and he was afraid of making the wrong move hitori made before.

"mama. I think I like Yuki. But I'm afraid of him getting hurt. What should I do?" Tohru said to her mothers picture that she had put on the drawer beside her bed. She sigh and when to bed, thinking of the day she spend with yuki just now.

-----the next day-----

After taking a shower, yuki went to his secret base looking at his veggies make him feel calm. He think of the way tohru talk, laugh and listen when he talk make him smile.

"tohru.."he said her name slowly.

"I knew you will be here." Yuki look around and saw shigure walking towards him.

"what are you doing here?" he ask shigure.

shigurei walked up to him and sit on a boulder.

"looking for you of course. What are you doing? Thinking of tohru?" yuki was shocked when shigure say that.

"what do you mean?"

"yuki... you think everyone is blind? The way you look at her tells it all."

shigure smiled and looked at him."you cant hide from me yuki. just tell me whats bothering you"

"I don't know shigure, I'm afraid she hates me. I'm a zodiac character. She will not accept me." Yuki told shigure.

"hmm... I can tell she likes you too. But.."

"but what?? Tell me."

"akito wont be very happy though if you're with her."

"I don't care what akito think. i.. I love her.." yuki blush and look at shigure. He just smiled but then afrown formed on his forehead.

"I know you do. But spare a thought to tohru. You think akito will let her go just like that? You know akito is capable of doing anything."

Sigh yuki's mind is all jumbled up. He did not know what to do. He loves her. He want to tell her. But he did not have the courage.

He slowly made way to the house deeply in thought.

He was walking passing by the kitchen when he heard a cheerful voice talking to him.

"good morning yuki!" there in the kitchen is tohru. Still in her pajamas.

"good morning tohru. What are you doing?" yuki cant take his eyes of tohru. He silently decided to tell her about his feeling now.

"i'm making breakfast. wait in the dining room. I'm about to finish." She said with a smile. A smile that always make him melt.

"umm. Sure." he said.

Tohru turn back and start preparing the food.

"urmm.. tohru.. there's something I want to tell you"

"yes.. what is it?" she said without turning around.

"I've always wanted to tell you this. Urmm... I don't know how to say this... but.."

"what is it yuki?" she said while looking at him.

Yuki look into her eyes and said,"I love you Honda tohru" he took a step forward and put his hand on her cheeks. "I love you. I really do" he said again.

tohru had never been so shocked in her life. she didn't know why but tears had slowly formed in her eyes and it started to fall slowly.

He took another step forward and kissed her lips slowly.

Tohru's mind is in a whirl. Love. She cant believed it. Yuki love her. She didn't know why she cried. She didn't know what to say. Yuki is kissing her!!

yuki stop kissing her and look into her eyes. "why are you crying?" she just keep quite.

"you hate me.. Its ok. I understand. I'm sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn't be doing that" He said sadly.

He turned around and started to walk away. Then he felt tohru's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw her shaking her head. Tears still fall freely from her eyes.

"don't go..."she said. It come out more like a whisper. Yuki wiped her tears with his thumbs. "why me? Why of all people its me? Why.." she started to ask questions. Yuki put up his finger to her lips.

"I love you because you're beautiful, cute, smart and you're everything I've always wanted. I really love you...Honda tohru"

Tohru smiled and this time she started to kiss him. "I love you too souma yuki." She said in between kisses.

-----the end-----

_(An: so what do you think?? I don't know whether to put this to an end or continue. So plz review. If I got many reviews, I'll continue..)_

_(p.s:as you all know, yuki cant be hugged by a girl as he will transformed. so in this story while he was kissing her, they did not hug. they just kiss.. use your imagination ayte??)_


End file.
